Bellas revenge
by 13shiroyami
Summary: bella and alice decide to get back at edward and jasper for stealing her panties i dont own twilight all ownership goes to stephinaie meyer
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"I don't know about this Alice".

"Relax it should be fun".

My sister in law Alice had come up with the perfect prank to pull on Edward and Jasper.

"Are you sure he won't get mad".

"Relax Bella nothing will happen I promise".

Alice had come up with an idea to get back at Ed and Jazz for stealing all of my panties yesterday. Just so Edward could smell every time I was _aroused_.

"Okay Bells here we go"

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch watch SpongeBob when Bella came downstairs with a look of urgency on her face

"Edward".

"What is it love" I asked concerned

"I think we need to talk"

I shut off the TV immediately

"Yes love you can tell me anything" I said lovingly

Sigh "Okay here it goes, Edward I love you and I always will but lately I feel as though that we've grown apart as a couple" She said

I looked at her shocked and afraid. We've grown apart as a couple how could she think that she was my world my moon my stars she was everything to me and without her I was nothing.

"Bella" I choked "what are you saying" I asked afraid of the answer

"What I'm saying is Edward I think we should see other people"

My life flashed before my eyes then suddenly it seemed as though the world had gotten darker and all that I lived for was crashing down

"Bella please" I begged

"Edward please don't make this any harder than it already is I love and I always will but I have needs, needs that you just can't fulfill"

"But…but...Bella" I stuttered

"Edward I love you you'll always be my first love but sometimes these things just happen"

"Bella please don't do this I'll do anything please I'll give you whatever you want please just don't leave me"

"Edward there is someone else"

"Who"?

Just then Alice walked in the house

"Hi Bella you ready to go" _oh_

"Alice" I asked shocked

'_Edward I'm so sorry'_

"Edward this is my new lover Alice"

"Alice why"

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean for this to happen or for you to find out this way"

"How long"

"It was when we were on a girls only shopping trip we went to the mall and I kissed a girl by Katy Perry came on and Alice got a little _too_ excited and kissed me and sparks just _flew_" Bella said

"But Alice what about Jasper" I asked

_Jasper doesn't know yet_

"Please Alice I'll do anything just please don't take my love away from me" I begged

_Hmm_ "Anything"

"Yes" I said all pride forgotten

"Hmm then I think we can work out an arrangement"

I heard the thoughts in alices head and sunk my head in shame


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Bella's revenge I don't own twilight that goes to the wonderful ****Stephanie Meyer**

**JPOV**

I was sitting in my families living room bored out of my mind Emmet was sitting next to me watching the Nickelodeon kids choice awards Rosalie was admiring her own reflection in her mirror. When suddenly Alice burst thru the door

"Honey what happened" I asked

"Jasper im leaving you" She said

"What" Rose Said?

"Huh" Em asked

"WHY" I screamed

"Because I found someone else and your emoness was getting annoying"

"What who did you find" Then suddenly Bella walked in the room bursting with love and lust for my Alice and kissed her full on the lips. I stared eyes wide mouth opened in shock.

"WTF" Emmet yelled

"Alice _you're_ a _lesbian_?" Rose

"Bella you're leaving me for Bella why?"

"Because she's more of a man then you will ever be" Alice retorted

"NO Alice please I love you"

"So" She said

"Please my little fairy queen. Please don't leave me".

Just then I heard Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs

"What's going on down here" Carlisle asked

"Alice is leaving Jasper for Bella" Em told him

"What Carlisle we have to do something we can't let her cheat on her husband with her brother's girlfriend" Esme told Carlisle

"Alice why would you leave Jasper you two have been together for decades. And Bella Edward loves you how could you do this to him" Carlisle chastised

"Yeah and besides even if you have each other you still need a man in your lives" Em said laughing

Leave it to him to find hilarity in the destruction of my universe

"To answer your question Carlisle I still do love Edward" Bella said

"Yeah and Emmett I still do have a man in my life" Alice countered

Just then Edward walked in the room and both of the girls rushed into his arms

**EPOV**

I walked in and Alice and Bella rushed to my side

"Edward" Alice said seductively

"We missed you" Bella said almost as seductively as Alice

I kissed both of them as a barrage of thoughts hit me at once

'_Whoa Edward I didn't think you had it in you' Emmet said_

'_Edward?' Rose thought_

'_Edward out of all people how could you do this to your brother I would expect this out of Emmet but you' Esme thought disappointed_

Worst of all was Carlisle he just looked at me his eyes kind and full of understanding

"Edward how could you" Jasper asked near tears

"I'm sorry Jazz" I said to the ground I was too ashamed to look him in the eye

"Why would you do this" he asked

"I had no choice Bella told me she was leaving me for Alice and Alice said that they were a package deal the only way to have on was to take them both so I had to" I pleaded

"I'LL KILL YOU" he lunged but Alice intercepted him half way

"NO she said you will not be hurting my Edward" she said possessively

"MY LOVE" Jasper cried and started dry sobbing on the floor Alice's feet

"MY SHOES" Alice screamed

"MY EARS" Rose yelled

"Oh Carlisle this is all my fault. Where did I go wrong? I'm a terrible mother." Esme said crying

"No Esme this isn't your fault honest" Bella comforted

"Edward look what you've done. You've made your mother cry" Carlisle yelled

"WHATS HAPPENING" Emmet cried confused

"I CANT HANDLE ALL OF THESE EMOTIONS" Jasper cried rocking back in forth in a fetal position

Soon everyone was crying and screaming at each other and I couldn't help but feel as though it was all my fault

**APOV**

Yes all is going as I have foreseen. Soon my plan shall be complete

**Like it, love it, hate it review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Bella's Revenge. Ok** **I know there has been some confusion about my story so I would like to point out that Alice and Bella are just pretending to like each other to get back at Edward and Jazz. I don't own twilight that goes to the wonderful ****Stephanie Meyer**

**APOV**

"Bella isn't this wonderful"

"I know they actually believe that we don't love them anymore"

"Alright ready to initiate project Rose"

"Roget that Alice"

Rosaline was walking in the hallway to get away from the sobbing below

"Ugh babies"

"Rose could you help me with something real quick" I asked

"Oh No you're not gonna drag me into your freaky lesbo cult"

"Psh no Rose me and Bella don't really like each other that way it's just a prank were pulled on Jazz and Ed and we need your help"

"Oh well I'm up for anything that makes Jasper and Edwards lives miserable what do you need me to do"

"Ok so this is the plan"

We huddled up and I ran over the game plan with Rose and Bella

**EPOV**

I sat down stairs next to my brother Emmet and stared at the TV blankly jasper was crying in the kitchen and Bella and Alice were upstairs 'having fun' as they put but I saw the vision in Alice's mind I knew what they were doing. I felt disgusted with myself about what I'd done to my family. Id stolen my brother wife and am having a three way relationship with my sister and my girlfriend while my mother was crying about the horrible job shed done as a parent

"I don't get the problem man. So you snaked your brothers girl it's not the end of the world" Emmet said

"Yeah you wouldn't understand Emmet" I said with a hostile tone to my voice

_Hey easy bro im just trying to cheer you up_

"I know man your right it's just hard you know"

"Yeah I understand bro it can't be easy when your girlfriend goes gay for your sister"

"Yeah" sigh

Just then Alice came bouncing downstairs followed closely by Rosalie

"Hey Alice"

"Yeah Rose"

"I was just wondering"

"Yeah…"

"Well you know about that two girl thing you and Bella have going on"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was just wondering if you could make that Duet a trio"

Emmett choked just then and jumped up and looked at Rose

"What" he gasped

"Well Rose we'd be happy to have you but we already have a trio"

"Hmm about that"

I heard Rose's thoughts then

"No Rose. Please" I begged

"Well Alice ill join but on one condition"

"And what might that condition be Rose"

"I'll join but you have to kick Edward out"

'_Sorry Edward' _Rose Thought

"I don't know Rose I don't think Bella would be too happy about that"

"Too happy about what" Bella asked coming down stairs

"Well Bella Rose wants to join us" Alice told her

"Really Rose that's great" Bella exclaimed

"But she'll only join if we kick Edward out"

"Aww really Rose" Bella asked

"Yep take it or leave it Bella"

Bella deliberated considering her options and finally she decided

"Sorry Edward"

"NO"

I screamed

"Rose why don't leave me"

"Sorry Emmet I'm looking For someone a little softer" she said touching Bella who blushed

"I can be softer I can be a girl I can be anything you want me to be" Emmet pleaded

"Sorry Emmet it's too late" Rose said cruelly

"NO…" Emmet wailed falling to the ground

"What happened here" Esme asked coming into the room

"Alice" Emmet pointed from his bowed position at Roses feet "Has recruited rose to the dark side"

"Oh no. What is happening to our family? It's all my fault" Esme cried running out of the room

Why was this happening what had I done to deserve this torment?

**I appreciated all the great comments I got for the last chapter**

**Please continue to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"We have to get back at them". Emmet said vindictively

My brothers and I couldn't believe what had happened. One day we were all happy and having fun with our partners and the next were all alone and our girlfriends are dating each other.

"I know man but what can we do?" I asked

"I'm not sure but we'll get them back somehow" He said

"Jazz what do you think we should do?" I asked Jasper

"Alice" Jasper cried rocking back in forth in a fetal position holding a picture of Alice

"Alice why (sob) did (sob) you (sob) leave me?" Jasper fell to the ground sobbing

"Jasper pull yourself together man" Emmet said disgusted

"Okay" Jazz said still crying but no longer on the floor

"Geez bro" Emmet said

"Jasper on a scale of 1- 10 how desperate are you to get Alice back?" I asked

"11" Jazz said crying

'_Geez Edward look what they've done to Jasper. They've got to pay for this and I know how._

I saw Emmet's idea in his head

"Oh no. No way. Negative. Not happening."

"Look do you want Bella back or not"

I thought about it for a minute

"Fine ill do it" I said begrudgingly

"Do what" Jasper asked through his tears

"Jasper. Are you willing to do anything to get Alice back?"

"Yes" Jasper sobbed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes no matter what it is ill do it" Jasper sobbed

"Okay then here the plan" Emmet said deviously

He explained his plan to us and Jasper looked as though he was about to vomit

**APOV**

"Ha ha ha". I laughed

I was in hysterics about what I'd just seen

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked concerned about my sanity

"I've just seen the funniest thing of all time"

"Well what is it?"

"Let's just say the boys are making this too easy"

**EPOV**

My brothers and I and were waiting in front of the door

"This isn't going to work" Jasper said scared

"Shut up yes it will" Emmet contradicted

"Alice would have seen it already" Jasper said terrified

"If she had she'd have stopped us" Emmet contradicted again

"I don't know maybe if we beg hard enough they'll take us back or we could just share or join or… or …"Jazz said in hysterics

"Shh" I hushed "he's here"

Mike Newton came into our driveway I heard his thoughts

'_Ugh why_ _do I have to deliver the camping gear to them? So what if they are our best costumers what do I care'_

We'd ordered camping gear from Newton's earlier (knock knock)

"Whose there" Emmet asked

"Package for Carlisle Cullen" Newton said

_Please like they don't know who it is_

"Okay" I opened the door

_Ugh freak _Newton thought

"Uh sigh here" Newton said

Me and Emmet grabbed him then and pushed him to the floor in our house and Jasper closed the door. Emmet started ripping off his shirt while I held him down

"AHH ARE YOU RAPING ME!" Newton asked scared

"Are we… Are we raping him oh my god I knew this was a bad idea we're gonna get caught I should just go turn myself in right now!" Jasper said terrified

"Just relax we are not going to get caught. We'll just take turns and do this fast okay" Emmet told him

'_Oh god they are going to rape me. Why me why me why not Eric or Tyler. Their family is rich they could just buy a prostitute what would they want with me? This is not how I wanted to lose my virginity.' _Newton thought hysterical. Did he actually thinkwe were going to rape him?

"If you do rape me please ignore the tattoo on my ass" Mike pleaded

"Relax Mike were not going to rape you… wait what tattoo." I asked

"It's nothing but if you're not going to rape me then why are you holding me down and ripping off my clothes"

"Well you see Alice Rose and Bella have left us"

'_Ha sucks for you' _Newton thought

"For each other" I finished

"Whoa that sucks"

"Yeah it does"

"But what does that have to do with me"

"Were going to use you to get back at them congrats Newton you've just become our gay lover." Emmett told him

"Ahh please god let me go" Newton begged

"God can't save you. Jazz get the dress and make up" Emmett commanded and Jasper obeyed

"I'm so sorry. Please understand we wouldn't do this if we had another choice" Jasper apologized

Just then I heard Carlisle and Esme come into the room as we were fitting Mike into his dress they saw us

"What's going on in here" Carlisle asked

"PLEASE HELP THEYRE RAPING ME!" Newton screamed

Esme said nothing she just ran out of the room in tears and this was something considering vampires can't cry

"THAT'S ENOUGH I COULD TOLERATE ALL OF THIS INSANITY TILL NOW BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RAPE MIKE NEWTON IN MY HOUSE" Carlisle's voice boomed

"Oh my god my daughters are rapist and my sons are lesbians" Esme cried

"Mom I think you have it backwards" Emmett corrected

"Please just let me go" Newton begged

"Shut up Mike"

The girls came downstairs just in time


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"What's going on in here" Alice asked as if she didn't already know

"Alice please I love you. Come back to me." Jasper begged

"Shut up Jasper. Rose we don't need you girls anymore now we have him" Emmett pointed to Mike Newton what was he doing here

"Please help me" Newton asked wearing a dress a smeared make up that made him look like some crack headed cross dressing serial killer clown

"Oh who am I kidding Rose I need you please come back to me. Look at me I'm a wreak without you we've only been separated for half a n hour and I've already almost raped Newton. Jaspers on the verge of a catatonic nervous breakdown and Edward keeps pretending that Mike is Bella and calling him my love.

"My darling I love you even if you leave me for my sister" Edward said to mike who was now wearing a brown haired wig

"For the love of god I'm not Bella" Mike said scared out of his mind

"Please my love don't say that Edward said putting his fingers to Mikes lips

"Bella please help me" Mike begged

"See Bella look what you've done" Emmett chastised

Me Alice Rose looked at each other and looked back at the boys and we all started to laugh our asses off

"Ha ha ha. Listen guys we didn't really leave you we were just joking." Alice explained

"Re…really Alice you still love me." Jasper asked overjoyed

"Of course baby." Alice smiled

"Oh Alice don't ever leave me again" Jasper said hugging Alice

"So Rose you're not gay" Emmett asked

"Of course not and even if I was I could get a better girlfriend than Bella." Rosalie scoffed

"Oh thank god" Emmett said

"Edward honey that is not me I am right here okay" I told him

"Bella oh Bella you've come back to me" Edward said embracing me

"Of course not Edward it was just a joke" I told him

"Don't ever play a prank like that again" Edward demanded kissing me full on the lips

"I won't so long as you agree never to steal my underwear again" I said kissing him back

"Hmm I can't promise that" He said flashing my favorite crooked smile

"Why not" I asked confused and angry

"Because, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to smell how aroused you are right now." He explained to my embarrassment

"Oh shoot" I said

**Sorry this chapters super short but the next one should be coming up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on Bella's revenge**_

_"Don't ever play a prank like that again" Edward demanded kissing me full on the lips_

_"I won't so long as you agree never to steal my underwear again" I said kissing him back_

_"Hmm I can't promise that" He said flashing my favorite crooked smile_

_"Why not" I asked confused and angry_

_"Because, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to smell how aroused you are right now." He explained to my embarrassment_

_"Oh shoot" I said_

**EPOV**

"Yeah yeah yeah Bella's horny what else is new" Alice said interrupting our private moment

"You remember our deal Bella I help you get back at Edward and you go shopping with me the whole day" Alice reminded her

"Oh shoot. Edward" Bella looked up at me pleading

"Oh no I'm not getting you out of this one. Remember this next time you decide to make a deal with the devil" I explained

Alice snatched Bella's arm and dragged her to the Porsche

"You coming Rose" Alice called out of the window

"Yeah here I come" Rose said heading out the door

"By boys" they all said and drove off

"Wahoo" Emmet exclaimed "Good work boys I told you if we showed them how lost we were without them they'd come back to us"

I Thought back to Emmet's previous plan to get the girls to come back to us

_Okay then here the plan" Emmet said deviously "Edward who is the most vile and disgusting human you can think of"_

"_Mike Newton" I said without a moments thought_

"_Ok so then invite Mike Newton to our house. After that Edward me and you will tackle him. While Jasper you fit him for the dress and make up. Okay Edward when the girls come downstairs pretend that Newton is Bella._

"_Are you mad?" I said angrily how dare he even think a swine like Newton could even compare to my Bella_

"_It's to show Bella how desperate you are to get her back she knows how much you hate Newton if she saw you with him shed Know something was wrong" Emmett explained_

_As much as I hated too admit it he was right_

"_And while your doing this me and Jasper will beg the girls to come back to us._

"It didn't work" I explained "the girls never left us there was nothing to fix"

"Yeah yeah I'm just happy to have my Alice back" Jasper sighed

"Um guys I know your happy to have your girls back and all but can I leave now" Mike asked still traumatized

"Yeah you can but if you tell anyone about this ill break you face personally" Emmet threatened

Newton nodded and ran to his car still wearing the dress and makeup

'Don't think he'll be telling anybody anything soon" Emmett said proudly .

"Whatever I'm going to my room" I said

I walked into my room and went to my closet. As I opened the door hundreds of pairs of panties of different colors and fabrics fell out each pair smelled like Bella I found a note on the back of my closet

_Dear Edward_

_Im very disappointed in you for stealing my under wear _

_Next time you think about stealing my panties of bras _

_Or anything else of mind for that matter_"(hint hint)

_Remember if you wanted them so bad all you had to do was ask_

Hmm I'd have to remember to get Bella to pull a prank on me on purpose next time


End file.
